1. The Field of the Art
This invention is directed to an x-ray sensor, and, more specifically, to an x-ray sensor having a high mass number convertor and a superconducting detector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray radiation is used, for example, in diagnostic applications in which x-ray radiation is passed through a patient's body, and, due to the different absorption of photons in the body for various types of body tissue, bones, and other body materials, the photons exiting the body create a pattern that is detected and reproduced.
Known x-ray detectors typically operate by converting outgoing x-ray radiation into visible radiation and then detecting visible light using light detectors such as photomultiplier tubes, photocells, and photocells. The conversion of the x-ray radiation into visible radiation requires a scintillator that absorbs the x-ray radiation and converts it into visible light.
However, x-rays penetrate matter readily, including scintillating materials. Also, scintillating materials used for x-ray detection must be kept sufficiently thin to allow visible radiation to pass. Because the thickness of the scintillating material cannot be substantially increased, it becomes necessary to increase the amount of radiation to which a patient must be exposed. This increased exposure is dangerous to the patient.
Attempts to make an improved x-ray sensor have been set forth. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,091 to Lanza, in which a superconducting material is used to directly detect photons of x-ray radiation. In the Lanza device the detector is made of superconducting material and operates using the Meissner effect. A plurality of layered coils in the superconducting material are necessary to detect a large percentage of the incident photons, which make this device is quite complicated and, in turn, difficult and expensive to manufacture.
Thus, a simply constructed device that can detect a large percentage of x-ray radiation is needed.